L'attraction
by Les-Pros-Rose-Emmett
Summary: Lors d'un de ses jours de repos, Rosalie rencontre Emmett au bar de l'hôtel ou elle décide d'allez. Il lui offre un verre et plus si affinités. ATTENTION LEMON ! - 18 ans s'abstenir !


**Bonsoir !**

**Alors voilà après avoir poster un OS '' rapport de voisinage ''**

**et après le succès qu'il a eu j'ai décider de vous en poster un nouveau.**

**Je suis désolée si il y'a encore des fautes d'orthographe ect ... Sans béta ce n'est pas évident.**

**Sinon je voulais remercier tout celles qui ont lu, commenter, mis en fav rapport de voisinage.**

**J'ai répondu à toutes les rewiews en principe, parfois avec mon compte perso MAPLUMEMAGIQUE**

**Si j'en ai oublier n'hésiter pas à me le faire savoir !**

**Sinon, cet OS contient du LEMON, donc si vous n'avez pas l'age merci de ne pas le lire. **

**Encore une petite chose, je me suis lancer dans le lemon y'a pas si longtemps alors j'espère que vous ne le trouverez pas trop cru... J'essaye de trouver le juste milieu.**

**POV ROSE**

J'avance dans ce couloir sombre à sa recherche… Voilà huit mois que nous nous amusons à nous poursuivre mutuellement et à jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris.

Mon métier facilite les choses, je suis hôtesse de l'air et je change de continent presque tous les quinze jours. J'ai rencontrée Emmett lors d'une escale à New York.

J'étais installer dans l'un des canapés de l'hôtel dans lequel j'avais toujours l'habitude de descendre lorsque je venais dans cette ville et il était arrivé près de moi, s'était assis et m'avait tendu un Sex on the beach avec un sourire en coin à se damner.

J'avais bu le verre en prétendant ne pas prêter attention à lui. C'était faux, bien sûr. Puisque mon épiderme entier se dressait pour lui. J'avais chaud et pourtant des frissons parcouraient mon échine.

C'est pour ça qu'on à commencer à jouer. Parce que la tentation était beaucoup trop forte pour y échapper.

Encore aujourd'hui huit mois après, les cheveux de ma nuque se dressaient et mon bas ventre s'enflammait dès qu'il était dans les parages.

Notre première nuit ensembles avait été fantastique.

Il avait glissé sa main sur ma cuisse tout en me fixant avec ce sourire coquin sur les lèvres. J'avais continuée à fixer mon livre obstinément. Alors que mon corps se crispait sous son toucher, projetant presque ma cuisse contre sa paume, comme si mon corps entier réclamait plus d'attention, de sensations.

J'avais alors osée redresser mon regard vers le sien. Alors que ses yeux bleus captaient enfin les miens, je sus à l'instant même que plus rien d'autre que lui n'aurait d'importance. Il s'était alors levé attrapant ma main à l'intérieur de la sienne et me tirant derrière lui.

Il nous avait dirigé à travers le dédale de couloir de l'hôtel avant de s'arrêter brusquement devant une porte, il sortit le pass de sa poche sans jamais lâcher ma main et me fit passer devant lui, après avoir ouvert la porte.

J'avançais à l'intérieur de la pièce. Une immense baie vitrée parcourait toute la longueur de la pièce, un canapé d'angle était placé juste en face d'un écran plat et une table basse en verre. Des tapis étaient disposés ça et là. Alors que je m'apprêtais à me tourner vers Emmett, il saisit les bords de ma jupe crayon et remonta lentement ses mains sur mes cuisses. Surprise, je sursautais légèrement.

'' –T'ai-je fais peur ?

Pas vraiment.

Avant que j'aille plus loin… Es-tu sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Oui.''

Il remonta alors franchement ses mains, collant son corps contre le mien. Son torse musclé, ses mains douces, son érection pressée contre mes fesses… Je me retiens de gémir. Il tira alors sur ma jupe, la faisant tomber au sol, me laissant la en porte jarretelle au milieu de ce salon. J'entendis sa respiration devenir saccadée. Il attrapa le bord de mon pull et me le retira sans plus attendre.

''-Retourne toi.''

Alors que j'étais là en sous-vêtement je me tournais vers lui et relèva le regard vers son visage. Il prit alors mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa fougueusement, pressant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je recollais alors mon corps contre le sien et glissait ma langue à l'intérieur de la sienne, caressant directement sa langue de la mienne. Je le sentis sourire contre ma bouche, alors que ses mains descendirent le long de mes bras.

Sa bouche glissa contre mon cou, sa langue caressant la peau juste son mon oreille. Me faisant haleter et pousser des hanches contre lui.

Sa bouche descendit alors contre ma poitrine, ses mains glissèrent dans mon dos et dégrafèrent mon soutien-gorge. Le laissant tomber au sol. Sa langue passa directement sur mon mamelon, me faisant siffler entre mes dents. Son autre main partit à la conquête de mon autre sein et pinca mon téton entre ses doigts. Alors que je glissais mes mains dans ses cheveux, pressant son visage encore plus contre moi.

'' – Emmett…''

Sa bouche se détacha de moi, descendant directement contre mon ventre. Déposant de légers baisers sur son sillage. Alors qu'il déposa un genou au sol, sa langue entra à l'intérieur de mon nombril et exerca de long vas et vient, créant un mouvement érotique.

Je lui ôta alors sa veste et l'éloigna de lui. Alors qu'il était à genou devant moi, ses mains caressèrent mes fesses avant de descendre lentement le long de ma jambe retirant ma chaussure, faisant de même pour l'autre ses mains remontèrent et détachèrent mon porte jarretelle.

Alors qu'il embrassa l'intérieur de ma cuisse, ses mains descendirent uns à un mes bas. Ses yeux se relevèrent lentement vers moi, alors qu'il s'apprêta à baisser le dernier rempart.

'' – Dis-moi ce que tu veux…

Je….

Si tu ne me dis pas, je ne te fais rien…''

Tout en prononçant cette phrase, il souffla lentement à la bordure de mon shorty.

'' – Je te veux toi.''

Il le fit alors glisser contre mes jambes et attrapa ma cheville qu'il embrassa lentement tout en remontant progressivement. Il embrassa alors la pliure de mon genou et un gémissement franchit la barrière de mes lèvres.

'' – Si tu gémis déjà j'ai hâte de connaitre la suite.''

Sa bouche remonta alors plus haut, faisant s'accélérer ma respiration encore plus que si c'était possible. Et alors que je m'attendais à recevoir sa bouche, la, juste la… Sa main entra en action et caressa cette partie si sensible de mon anatomie et il fit entrer un doigt en moi, si lentement que mon souffle se coupa. Il se redressa tout en laissant son doigt à l'intérieur de moi et commença un doux mouvement de vas et vient.

La chaleur monta en moi alors que je ne pu m'empêcher de le toucher et de déboutonner sa chemise. Alors que je manquais de venir, il retira sa main et se redressa. Je ne pu m'empêcher de pousser un léger cri de frustration.

''- Je suis désolée mon ange, mais tu es plus que prête et je n'en peux plus….''

Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, il déboutonna son pantalon, pris un préservatif qu'il avait dans sa poche. Il saisit ensuite l'arrière de ma cuisse et m'amena directement sur le bar posé dans un coin de la pièce.

Le froid du verre sous mes fesses m'envoya une décharge dans tout le corps. Me faisant frissonner.

Il se débarrassa à son tour de son dernier vêtement et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en découvrant ce qui m'attendait.

Ne me laissant pas plus de temps que ca pour le découvrir, il tira mon corps vers lui et m'embrassa alors que je m'emparait de la protection qu'il tenait dans ses mains. J'ouvris l'emballage et glissait ensuite mes mains vers son sexe ériger vers mon centre, le regardant droit dans les yeux, je fis glisser le préservatif lentement sur sa longueur.

Ses yeux étaient noirs, noirs de désir. J'effectuais le même geste en sens inverse et il gémit. Je le sentais dur sous ma main. Il caressait mon corps, enflammer face au désir et effectuais un mouvement de reins vers moi, alors que je le dirigeais vers mon centre.

En un coup de rein habile il entra en moi, d'un coup. Nous coupant le souffle tous les deux.

A cet instant, ce fut comme si mon corps entier s'apprêtais à exploser face au plaisir que je ressentais.

J'enroulais mes jambes autours de ses hanches alors qu'il commença un mouvement lent. Alors que je n'en pouvais plus :

'' – Plus vite Emmett… Je… T'en supplie…''

Il s'agrippa alors plus fort à mes hanches et accéléra la cadence. Il glissa sa main dans mes cheveux me faisant rejeter ma tête en arrière.

Sa bouche repartie alors à l'assaut de ma poitrine et je ne retins plus mes cris.

'' – Plus fort…''

Mon plaisir se construisait à l'intérieur de moi, puissant. Alors qu'un coup de rein plus puissant se fit sentir. Il enchaina un nouveau mouvement et tapais au bon endroit….

'' – OH ! Encore ''

Il recommença. Encore plus fort.

'' – Viens pour moi ma rose…''

Il s'enfonça encore plus en moi alors que je le serrais contre moi, cherchant à l'avoir encore plus près de moi. Mon plaisir se déclencha d'un coup. M'obligeant à fermer les paupières.

Ce fut comme si un milliers d'étoiles scintillaient derrière mes paupières, mon corps se relâcha d'un coup.

Emmett me pris dans ses bras alors que mon corps tremblait encore du plaisir qu'il venait de recevoir.

Ils nous allongea tous les deux sur le sofa nous recouvrant d'un plaid doux.

'' – C'était que le premier round ma belle….

J'espère bien. ''

**Et bien voilà, j'espère que cet OS vous aura plus. J'avais quelques chose à proposer, si l'une d'entre vous à un thème d'OS à proposer, je peux l'écrire. Mais je cherche quelques chose qu'on ne trouve pas sur FF... **

**Je vous embrasse fort !**


End file.
